


a night to remember

by the_forgotten_daydreamer



Series: Voltron: Legendary Defender [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adult life AU, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blood, Boyfriends, Broken Bones, Concussed Lance, Concussions, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Injured Lance (Voltron), Japanese Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance Gets a Concussion, Lance gets hospitalized, Lance has a concussion, Lance is a good boyfriend, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Keith (Voltron), Swearing, Worried Keith (Voltron), they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_daydreamer/pseuds/the_forgotten_daydreamer
Summary: Lance gets injured and Keith has to take care of his hurt boyfriend. Fluff, Klance and a bit of Lance whump.-fixed on 3/26/2020





	a night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own VLD not this characters.

"Lance McClain?" a rather old nurse called from the ambulatory, "we're ready for you" 

Keith sighed, mumbling "here" while slowly tapping Lance's shoulder, "babe, let's go"

**\- three hours earlier -**

"Lance," Keith called, holding the torchlight up and shivering, "this is not strictly necessary, please, just get down!"

Lance just stood there on the roof- no ropes securing him- dangerously close to the edge, 

"Don't worry, it's totally safe!" the boy screamed, "it'll only take two more minutes-" he continued, "I can't let the nest out in this weather!"

"Babe, it's very noble of you and I love you for your kindness, but climbing the roof is literally the worst thing to do in this weather! It's all so icy and snowy!" Keith said, trying to get yell some sense into the other boy, "don't make me come up there or-!"

"Don't, it's too slippery!" Lance yelled, exhaling as he focused back on the nest.

"Hah! So you do admit that it's dangerous! Lance? Lance, are you even listening?" Keith exclaimed, exasperated.

The Cuban boy just kept collecting the eggs that had been left out in the abandoned nest, "why would a bird even hatch with this weather- TCHÙ!"

"Oh, great, now you have a cold too?"

"Keith, for quiznak's sake, quiet!" Lance commented, keeping the eggs close, "Now, I need you to catch these eggs without making them into an omelette, okay?"

"Ugh, fine, give me a moment, I'll fetch a blanket," Keith replied, slightly annoyed but happy that it was going to be over soon, "be right back".

As the Japanese boy stepped inside, wiping his shoes on the doormat- they had already done chores today, and honestly?, Keith didn't really want to wipe the floor all over again- and headed for the living room,

_blanket, blanket... ah, there!_

Keith heard the muffled and panicked voice of his boyfriend, 

_"OH SHIT SHIT SH-!" _

The Japanese boy froze- ah, the irony- at the sound of something sliding on the roof.

"...Lance?" Keith tried, "what hap-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as his thinking aloud got interrupted by a high-pitched scream, and then, a loud thud.

"Lance, oh fuck!" Keith ran, not dropping the blanket, "Lance!!"

As he reached the doorway again, he noticed his boyfriend's limp figure on the pavement: he was lying on his left side, cradling his chest, knees slightly toward his torso.

_ Oh fuck, oh fuck- what do I do! _

_ Alright, Kogane, breathe, breathe, what do we do in this situation? _

_ Call 911! _

Keith quickly reached for his phone, and immediately started dialing the number-

A cold hand grabbed his, startling him.

"No amb'ce, I'm... fine" Lance grunted, attempting to sit up and wincing loudly in the process.

"Oh my God, Lance, what the fuck! Are you- are you okay!?" Keith asked, gently stroking Lance's head and arms- stopping when the injured boy screamed in pain- 

"Sorry, sorry Lance, oh shit, what-" the Japanese boy's dark eyes widened, as he noticed that Lance still had the nest in his trembling hands.

"T-take... Ins'de... I think... I think they're okay..." Lance said, more like a question than a statement, "pl-pl'se"

"Lance... Okay, okay." Keith said, too astonished to even ask more questions.

As he gently set the nest on the coffee table next to the (fake) fireplace, Keith ran out again, only to find Lance staring at the street in front of the house.

"Was it.... Snowin' already?".

Keith swallowed, lips still trembling for the shock, and he nodded.

His boyfriend didn't seem to convinced as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Are you sure that... that..." he groaned, unable to finish the sentence.

Keith raised an eyebrow, stomach knotted in worry, "Let's get you inside, alright?".

They rose to their feet, Lance leaning heavily against his boyfriend, feet dragged and heavy. The Japanese boy shut the door behind him and gently accompanied his boyfriend to the couch, not bothering to clean his shoes this time.

As he turned on the light, Lance whimpered miserably, "Mh, bright...".

"Sorry!", Keith immediately dimmed it, and approached the Cuban boy again, 

"So, what happened?" he questioned, smoothing his boyfriend's wet bangs back, avoiding the wound carefully to avoid causing further distress.

A shrug, "D'nno"

"Did you... Slip on the ice, maybe?"

"Mnh"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I d'nno... D'n't 'mber..."

"Did you get lightheaded?"

"...No, b-but I am now... I hafta lie down, 'm gonna pass ou'..." Lance slurred, and _that_ put Keith in action.

"No passing out yet, okay? Please". He sounded desperate, "I will take a good look at your head, bear with me, baby" he pleaded.

As he grabbed his boyfriend's head- delicately, to avoid hurting Lance more- he felt something sticky and wet on the other boy's temple.

"F'l sick..." Lance mumbled, moaning.

"Can you tell me exactly what hurts?"

"Mh, head, m'arm, uhm... Head..."

"Your back?" Keith asked, fretting, because a mild concussion was one thing, but a broken back-

Lance shook his head, slowly.

_Thank_ God.

"Alright, let me call 911," Keith mumbled, grabbing his phone again.

"Nuh-uh, don't, no amb'lance... D'nt like... Wait... Ambu-Lance... it's me..!" Lance snickered, his nose wrinkling.

Keith sighed; even when delirious, Lance still managed to be... Lance. 

"You're so dumb, baby. Why did you have to climb on the roof? Really..."

"Th' eggs...".

Keith sighed, "You are too kind for this world, babe".

The Japanese took another good look at the boy, who was staring at something behind him, blue eyes shining but slightly fogged,

"Keith?"

"Yes?"

"M'sleepy"

"I know, but we gotta go to the hospital, you have to stay awake" the Japanese boy sighed.

Lance still didn't seem to register anything that was being said.

"Listen, stay here, this time for real!; I'll grab some clean clothes for you. Don't fall asleep"

"Why?"

"I... I just said that. Nevermind, it's okay"

"Sorry," Lance answered, lowering his eyes, cradling his broken arm, "sorry..."

"No, it's fine, just... Talk to me while I'm gone"

"W-wait... Wh're are you going?" Lance asked, confused.

-

Getting Lance in the car wasn't as easy as Keith had originally planned: the poor boy kept moaning in pain and discomfort. 

It took Keith more than 15 minutes to make a few meters, and when he finally got Lance in the car, the injured boy decided to throw up all over him.

"M'so sorry..." Lance mumbled, sobbing helplessly, "t'was your favourite shirt..."

"Nah, it wasn't," Keith replied, voice calm and soothing as he caressed Lance's arms.

The poor guy was so out of it, and Keith's heart clenched.

"It's fine, I wanted to get rid of it anyway," he continued, lying, "now, how about you give me one minute to run inside, change, and come back, and in this time you don't throw up or fall alseep?"

"Uh... Wh't?" Lance asked, "I wasn't... L'stening... Sorry"

_He's fading too fast..._

"It's okay. Lance, count to sixty for me, okay? Sixty. Out loud. Can you do that for Keith?" he asked as if he were talking to a child, so naive and disoriented.

Lance nodded, shaking as another sob wrecked his body, "Yes... I can do th-that. One... Two... Four... No... Three... Four..."

"Good, keep going!" Keith exclaimed, running inside.

As Keith came back, less than a minute later, he found out, much to his liking, that Lance hadn't stopped counting, even if he wasn't being exactly accurate.

"Two-hundred-ninety-six... seven... eight- Keith! You're back!"

Keith almost wanted to laugh. Lance had never been good at math, but this was on a whole new level. Funny, yes, but deeply concerning.

"Yes babe," he replied, "and I brought you something". He placed a paper bag on Lance's shaky legs, and gently grabbed the tanner's hands so that they would sit at the sides of it.

"Oh, Keith, m' flatt'red... But..." Lance commented, "what's this for?"

"In case you get sick, y'know?"

"Why sh'd I be sick..?".

Keith cursed under his breath, but kissed Lance's forehead.

"Nevermind... Let's go". He shut the passenger's door and ran to the other side of the car, sprinting off.

-

The ride went smoothly- almost all green lights, no traffic, only a couple of road bumps- and it only took them twenty minutes to reach the nearest hospital.

Lance had somehow managed to stay awake, and only made Keith stop the car twice to puke, or at least, attempt to do so.

-

When they arrived, Lance was briefly taken to another room, and left soon after, on a loud wheelchair.

The nurse helped him to sit on a plastic chair, and left.

"Alright sir, we'll call you when we're ready," another nurse said, handing some papers to Keith, "please fill these in while you wait"

"Okay, thank you so much" Keith answered, going back to the plastic chair he was on.

Lance had been given an IV with fluids and painkillers, and roughly bandaged his head, but- as no gurneys were available- they had told him to sit next to Keith. He couldn't bear the sight, so he made Lance lie down, ignoring the baffled glances. The others had gurneys and wheelchairs, so Keith didn't care if Lance was occupying a few seats. His head was on Keith's lap, and he was turned on his side, face buried in Keith's shirt as he curled up and moaned in agony.

The poor boy seemed so uncomfortable that Keith's heart broke, but at least there weren't too many patients at the ER, so he figured that it would have been Lance's turn soon.

_ Please, hurry... _

-

Turns out, "few people" wasn't synonym of "short waiting time".

Apparently, there was a problem with some of the equipment, and it was nobody's fault.

Keith was mad nonetheless. 

Lance had been left there for almost two hours and a half, moaning and groaning in pain, occasionally gagging in the paper bag but never getting anything out, leaning into Keith's steady shoulder and then falling down in his lap again, exhausted. 

"They'll help you soon..." Keith reassured each time, caressing his hair.

Lance wimpered, but got up slowly, now sitting almost upright.

"Keith..?" he called, voice small and shaky.

"Hey, are you going to throw up again?" the other boy asked, readying another paper bag.

"N-no... I... Did I ever t'll you th't you have... pr'tty eyes..?" he smiled, dopey and fogged.

_Finally, those painkillers kicked in at last._

Keith smiled soflty at that, relaxing a bit as he gave Lance a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Actually, yeah, you did... Thanks, though. You have beautiful eyes too, baby". He really did, so blue and deep, reassuring and welcoming. That was the first thing that made Keith understand how much he loved Lance, many years ago.

Lance moaned, shaking his head slowly, "No, I mean... R'lly p'rtty..." Lance repeated, placing his healthy hand the boy's cheek, thumb running it gently.

"Mnh, we sh'ld meet m'ore... oft'n...".

Keith chuckled, "We... We've been living together for almost two years, Lance"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah..." Keith replied, smiling, "you really hit your head hard, huh?" he whispered.

When Lance didn't respond, his head slumped against Keith shoulder, the latter didn't insist.

_He's probably exhausted..._

But Lance wasn't asleep, as he mumbled.

"W'nn m'ry y..." 

"What is it? Lance?"

"I s'd... I w'nna m'rry you..," he repeated, seeming annoyed by that.

Keith slightly blushed at that.

The meds. It was the meds, right? _Definitely the meds._

"Lance McClain?" a rather old and kind-looking nurse called from the ambulatory, "we're ready for you, sweetheart". 

Keith sighed, mumbling "here" while slowly tapping Lance's shoulder, "babe, let's go"

-

The next morning, Keith, who had promptly fallen asleep on the chair next to Lance's bed, woke up to the sound of a steady and reassuring beep.

"Mornin'..."

"Hey there..." Keith's eyes widened a bit, "wait, Lance!"

"In person" the other boy answered, rubbing his eyes.

Keith noticed that he was looking way better than the night before: he wasn't shaking anymore, and his speech seemed less slurred and incoherent. They had bandaged his head again, and no blood was leaking through the gauze pads. Lance's arm had been put in a cast, and secured it with a strip, so that the boy wouldn't hurt himself when he moved.

"Lance, you're okay. Thank God!"

"Actually, thanks to nurses and doctors, but yeah," the Cuban boy joked, "what... What happened, though?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Uhm," Lance paused a moment, "I remember being on the roof to get the eggs out of that empty nest, then a car ride and a blindingly light corridor... And you were there in every moment... But it's all fuzzy... I remember..." he paused again

_ I wanna marry you..! _

"You remember what?"

"Nothing," Lance blushed, "it's nothing..."

"Lance, it's important that you tell me everything, the doctors have to know if you're really okay," Keith hurried, "please, what is that?"

"I remember that... That I said I wanted to... Y'know... Marry you..?"

Keith stopped breathing.

"I'm sorry, that- that must've been embarrassing to hear, didn't mean to put you in this position, I-"

"Lance?" Keith called, voice firm.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up..." he replied, pressing his lips on Lance's now warm ones. The Cuban's hand flew up to gently cradle his boyfriend's thick mullet, and the latter placed his hands on Lance's jaw, delicately, as their mouths took in each other's taste.

It wasn't a passionate kiss, despite the looks. It was delicate, gentle, warm and slow.

The two pulled away some instants later, almost breathless.

Keith spoke first, "I do, by the way"

"What..?"

"I do, Lance. I want to marry you" the Japanese smiled, and Lance's eyes beamed, shining.

"Really?" he whispered, eyes bright, "y-you do..?"

"Yes, I do" Keith replied smiling.

"This must be the best thing that ever happened to me!" Lance chuckled, and Keith just eye-rolled.

"I'm glad you're okay" he mumbled.

"And I'm thankful, because you took care of me... I love you, Keith"

"I love you too".

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than a hour because I am starved for Klance 😤 .  
Let me know what you think of this, please!  
kudos and constructive criticism are always welcome here  
Love ya.  
(oh and btw I'm @theforgottendaydreamer on tumblr)


End file.
